Sober Statements
by breezie531
Summary: This is the sequel to Drunken Utterances... What happens when Angela finds out what happened with Derk... Derk just might get more than a little piece of Angela's mind.. and Jane just might need some aspirin for the headache this is all going to cause...


**A/N- okay I know it's been FOREVER since I updated ANYTHING but i've been well.. I really have no legitimate excuse. I'm about half way through the missing chapter of "Maura's sexy mix" that I needed before I could post the rest of the story. Once I finish that the rest of the story will be up. I'm not sure how long this one is going to be... I have a general idea in my head but ya know how that always works out. SOOOOO be kind and review and I'll try to update more often. **

**P.s. you should all go thank my AMAZING girlfriend Piazzolla Pie for kicking my in the ass to write again... =D**

It started out as a normal Monday. She had gotten up on time, cleaned the house, had a small tiff with Frank and called Jane's phone about 4 times only to get her voicemail as usual. Around four she headed out to pick up the last minute ingredients finish the gnocchi for Wednesday's mid-week family Gnocchi night. She also had to make sure she picked up some MGD 64 for Janie and some red wine for Maura. Angela had gone to the corner grocery store "Antonio's". The same store she had gone to every week since her children were young, the bag boy knew her, the cashiers knew her, even the strange quiet man who swept the store and but never quite met your eyes knew her. Now Angela wouldn't call herself a neighborhood busy body but she knew just about everyone who shopped at Antonio's. But the man in line in front of her was definitely new. Judging by holster she could see peeking out from under his suit jacket he was probably law enforcement. Yes, Angela thought. He had the same _I'm a badass_ stance that Jane always had. He was on his phone talking to someone. He seemed quite frustrated.

"Did you hear about that fucking bitch yet?" The man said.

Well he didn't need to use such foul language in public. Angela thought, what would his mother say?

"Yea, that dyke Rizzoli… yea yea oh I gotta tell you." He spat.

This caught Angela's attention in a second. She immediately raced around her card tapping the man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir.. are you talking about Jane Rizzoli?" Angela said trying to keep the razor edge out of her voice.. maybe it was a mistake… there could be another Rizzoli.

"Yea Jane Rizzoli that dyke slut in homicide." He said ignoring Angela completely.

Angela poked him harder this time. Making sure she got right in the muscle the way she used to with her kids when she wanted to get their attention.

Derk spun around. "Excuse me _**bitch**_can't you see I'm ta-" but that was all he got out before Angela's fist connected with the man's jaw. A sickening _crack_ was heard around them.

There was fire in Angela's eyes now. NO ONE talked about her daughter like that. Angela registered the crack she heard but wasn't sure if it was her hand or the man's jaw. Although for the sake of her cooking she sincerely hoped, it had been the latter.

She watched as the man fell to his knees on the floor holding his jaw.

"Wha the fuhhh?" Dirk yelled.

Angela got the man to his feet, picking him up by the shoulders.

"I'm Angela Rizzoli. Jane Rizzoli's mother… not so nice to meet you."

"Oh so you're the slut's mother. I think you better teach your daughter some manners Angela." Dirks speech was slurred but Angela could tell by his tone that he hated her already.

"Excuse me?"

"You wouldn't think a _normal _woman would be thinking about another woman while in bed with _this_" he said motioning to himself with his free hand like he was something special.

"Especially not some queen of the dead medical examiner guess you just raised a straight up DYKE!" He said with a cruel smile.

Angela put her hands on Dirk's shoulders, at first it looked like a sympathetic gesture. At least until Angela's knee connected with Dirk's groin and he once again hit the floor.

"Insult Janie again and I swear on all that is holy I'll make sure to break something else." Angela was furious at this point and was starting attract a lot more attention.

Dirk looked up from the floor, both hands now holding his manhood.

"Guess you can't handle the truth. Mommy's little girl is a dykey slut who just can't hand a real man so she tries to be one instead."

At this Angela lunged at this useless waste of skin with a badge. If it wasn't for the quiet man who swept up, the cashier and three large patrons who had come forward to hold her back there was a good chance that Dirk wouldn't have been able to walk out of the store.

Jane woke up to her phone ringing it's Korsak's ringtone, Ring Of Fire by Johnny Cash. For some reason it just seemed to fit him and it annoyed her ex partner to no end that she had chosen the ringtone for him. He said it made him feel old. And she had retorted that it had fit because he _was _ old and should just get over it. She attempted to sit up when she realized that Maura was still wrapped firmly around her torso. Jane instead stretched her long arms to the coffee table where her phone had ended up. She managed to reach it with the tips of her fingers and managed to slide it off the table and onto the floor right next to the couch where she was able to pick it up so she could answer.

"Rizzoli" she answered with her automatic greeting.

"Hey Jane it's Korsak…"

"Nah really? I couldn't tell by the voice." She ribbed.

"Janie I have some news you're not gonna like." Korsak said sounding worried.

Jane looked down at Maura in her peaceful slumber hoping it was nothing that would affect her sleeping angel.

"It's gotta be bad if you're calling me Janie.." Jane said slightly annoyed. No one was allowed to call her Janie except Maura… and maybe her mother if she was in a good mood.

"Listen to me Rizzoli. You better call Frankie and come down to the squad room and pick up your mother… Angela is in lock up at the moment…she's been brought up on assault charges…" Korsak said quickly.

"WHAT?" Jane flailed as she heard, knocking both herself and Maura off the small couch. Jane catching her elbow on the corner coffee table as she fell. Maura landed on top of her with a soft oof.

"KORSAK WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO NOW?" Jane was yelling at this point.

"I'll explain when you get here." Korsak replied. "I want to see the look on your face." He added in a mumble.

Jane snapped her phone closed angrily. Maura looked up at her with concern etched on her face.

"Jane… sweetie what's the matter?"

"My mother is in lock up on assault charges and we get to go bail her ass out…" Jane said through clenched teeth.

"We?" Maura asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes _we _A) My mother likes you and B) you are there to keep me from hitting people. Okay? Okay." Jane standing up, she took Maura's hand and helped her off the floor.

This was going to be a LONG week.

**TBC...**


End file.
